


Dawca Śmiechu

by I_write_gays_not_tragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, przepraszam, samobójstwo, samookaleczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_gays_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_gays_not_tragedies
Summary: Will Solace był zagadką dla nas wszystkich.Nie wiem, czy to w porządku z mojej strony opowiadać tę historię, ponieważ nie jest to moja historia. Nie moja do opowiedzenia, nigdy nie była moja, chociaż muszę przyznać, że byłem z nią związany, w pewien sposób.Wiem, że wszyscy zapomną o tym, co się stało tamtego dnia i wydaje mi się to złe. Więc to ja ją opowiem, bo Will nie może.





	Dawca Śmiechu

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to niesamowicie smutne opowiadanie i bardzo za to przepraszam. Nie jestem pewna, co mnie naszło, żeby pisać, kiedy byłam w takim humorze, ale cóż. Nic już na to nie poradzę.
> 
> Wszystkie osoby wspomniane w tekście należą do Ricka Riordana.
> 
> SPOILER; WARNING! Jeżeli temat samookaleczenia i samobójstwa wzbudza w Tobie bardzo negatywne emocje i/lub może prowadzić do załamania nerwowego polecam dać sobie spokój z tym opowiadaniem i przeczytać coś weselszego i mniej depresyjnego.
> 
> Komentarze będą mile widziane!

Will Solace był zagadką dla nas wszystkich.

Nie wiem, czy to w porządku z mojej strony opowiadać tę historię, ponieważ nie jest moja. Nigdy nie była moja, chociaż muszę przyznać, że byłem z nią związany, w pewien sposób.

Wiem, że wszyscy zapomną o tym, co się stało tamtego dnia i wydaje mi się to złe. Więc biorę na siebie ciężar opowiedzenia o tym co się stało , bo Will nie może.

 

Wszystko zaczęło się deszczowego, szarego dnia na początku października. Deszcz padał za oknami, a Will znowu coś mówił.

Zawsze siedział z przodu klasy i codziennie, zanim pojawił się nauczyciel, z kimś rozmawiał. Przeprowadził się tutaj dopiero w sierpniu i zaczął szkołę we wrześniu, ale nie był w żadnym stopniu nieśmiały i nikt w całej szkole nie śmiał się go zaczepiać. Nie dlatego, żeby potrafił się bić, albo był wyjątkowo agresywny; raczej dlatego, że był naprawdę szybki ze słowami. Mógł zachęcić do rozmowy, lub zrobić głupka, z każdego. Zależy z kim rozmawiał - czy z kimś kto go wcześniej obraził, czy z przyjacielem. Ale w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach, wybierał to pierwsze.

Will nie miał wrogów.

Myślę, że nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś tak szczęśliwego. Zawsze był w harmonii ze światem i z samym sobą. Widać to było we wszystkim, co robił. Zawsze się uśmiechał. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby był smutny. Ciągle opowiadał żarty, starając się kogoś rozśmieszyć, kiedy ten wyglądał na smutnego. Pytał się go, co jest nie tak i starał się to naprawić.

Wielu ludzi go kochało. Niektórzy twierdzili nawet, że jest najmilszą osobą w całej szkole. Potrafił wywołać uśmiech na twarzy każdego, nie ważne jak bardzo ten ktoś był na to odporny.

 

Clarisse była chyba najbardziej wkurzonym na wszystko dzieckiem w szkole, nie licząc mnie, a Will'owi i ją udało zmusić się do śmiechu.

 

 

Clarisse chowała głowę w książce o stylach walki, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na chłopca robiącego z siebie klauna przed całą klasą. Był głupkowaty, będąc jednocześnie dojrzałym i zdawało się, że tylko on potrafi stąpać po tej ostrej krawędzi. Sprawiał, że śmiali się wszyscy – to jest, wszyscy poza mną i Clarisse.

\- Co jest? - Will zeskoczył ze swojej ławki, kiedy zauważył, że Clarisse nie zwraca na niego uwagi i wślizgnął się na wolne miejsce obok niego. Założył ręce na przodzie swojej błękitnej bluzy – ani razu nie widziałem go bez jego bluzy.

\- Ty jesteś – Clarisse warknęłą znad swojej książki. - Zachowujesz się jak jakiś szpaner! Myślisz, że jesteś taki śmieszny?

Will wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie był to wymuszony śmiech, mający rozweselić Clarisse. To był szczery, jasny i tak szczęśliwy śmiech, że prawie bolało mnie przysłuchiwanie się mu, tak bardzo chciałem umieć się tak śmiać.

\- Co jest takie śmieszne? - zapytała Clarisse, obniżając swoją książkę.

\- Twoje obelgi – odpowiedział Will. - Lubię je. Są kreatywne. Dawaj jeszcze jedną.

I Clarisse uśmiechnęła się. Tylko trochę, był to raczej mały ruch ust niż pełnoprawny uśmiech.

\- Jeżeli uważasz, że jesteś taki zabawny, to powinieneś iść do cyrku.

\- Potrafisz lepiej – zażartował Will i zaraz potem oboje obrzucali się obelgami poprzez salwy śmiechu.

Właśnie taki był Will. Zamieniał każdy zły dzień w dobry dzień, po prostu będąc sobą. Nigdy tego nie rozumiałem. Starałem się ignorować go najlepiej jak potrafiłem, ale w środku gotowałem się z wściekłości, że ten dzieciak miał tyle szczęścia, nawet tego nie zauważając.

Od tamtej chwili Clarisse i Will zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale myślę, że tak naprawdę nie potrzebuję wytłumaczenia. W pewien niejasny dla mnie sposób pasowali do siebie idealnie. Niedługo potem Will zaprzyjaźnił się z resztą przyjaciół Clarisse, co nikogo nie zdziwiło. Ktoś taki, jak on łatwo zawierał przyjaźnie.

A ja codziennie musiałem ich słuchać. Jak żartują ze sobą, jak rozmawiają i jak cieszą się ze swojego towarzystwa.

W tym czasie nie wiedziałem, czy bardziej nienawidzę Will'a, czy bardziej go kocham. Był dla mnie jak enigma, nie do rozwiązania. A jeżeli było w tamtych czasach coś, co mnie ciekawiło i przyciągało do siebie, to była to dobra tajemnica.

 

 

Tego dnia, którego zaczyna się nasza historia, tego deszczowego, szarego dnia, odkryłem pierwszy klucz do tej tajemnicy.

 

 

Will nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiał. Nigdy nie dał mi żadnego znaku, że mnie zauważa. Ale tego dnia dał i myślę, że stało się to ponieważ nie ukrywałem, że był to dla mnie zły dzień. Nie wiedziałem, co tak właściwie mnie trapi, ale wiedziałem, że nie chcę być w mojej klasie. Patrzyłem niewidzącym wzrokiem na moją ławkę, śledząc palcem rysy pozostawione na niej przez poprzednich uczniów.

\- Cześć, Nico.

Nikt w całej szkole się do mnie nie odzywał, poza rzadkimi przypadkami, kiedy krzyczeli na mnie, obrażali, kiedy mijałem ich na korytarzu lub kiedy Percy, mój kuzyn, przypominał sobie na chwilę o moim istnieniu. Zaskoczony podniosłem swoją głowę tak szybko, że coś strzeliło w moim karku. Byłem zszokowany widząc Will'a siedzącego w ławce koło mnie, z tymi swoimi świecącymi radością oczami. Byłem też zdumiony, że zna moje imię.

\- Ciekawie cię tu widzieć. - Okręcił krzesło i przytulił się do oparcia, opierając głowę na ramionach.

\- Chyba nie aż tak „ciekawie". W końcu to moja klasa – odpowiedziałem chłodnym tonem.

\- Wiem – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - Żartowałem.

\- Poległeś całkowicie. - Udawałem, że nadal studiuję moją ławkę, czując, że zaczęło mnie ogarniać poczucie tryumfu, kiedy Will nie odpowiedział mi przez jakiś czas.

\- Mój żart?! - złapał się za serce, udając zranionego i cofnął się trochę. - Przecież jestem przezabawny!

Zmrużyłem oczy, wściekły na siebie za drobny uśmiech zakradający się w kąciki moich ust. Na moje nieszczęście Will zauważył go również, co zdawało się tylko go zachęcać do dalszego zaczepiania mnie.

\- No to co tam słychać? - zapytał, pochylając się bliżej.

\- Zależy gdzie ucho przyłożyć.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, prawda? - zaśmiał się. W jego ustach nie brzmiało to prześmiewczo.

Zawahałem się zanim pozwoliłem sobie na mały uśmiech.

\- Nie za bardzo.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jego oczy znowu zaświeciły tym jasnym blaskiem. I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jakaś jego część polega na czynieniu innych szczęśliwymi. Że on potrzebuje, by inni ludzie uśmiechali się wokół niego. Dzięki niemu.

Kiedy nad tym myślałem, pochylił się trochę bliżej i rękaw jego błękitnej bluzy, zahaczony o brzeg krzesła, podwinął się do góry ukazując część jego nadgarstka.

Szybko za niego złapał i pociągnął z powrotem, ale zanim to zrobił zdążyłem coś zauważyć. Cały jego nadgarstek pokrywały blizny, jego blada skóra była nierówna. Ale nie wszystkie te znaki były bliznami. Niektóre były wyraźnie nowe.

Na sekundę poczułem, jak moje serce staje, kiedy rozpoznałem te blizny. Sam miałem takie same na rękach, bransoletki hańby, które starałem się ukryć. Normalni ludzie powiedzieliby, że nie wiedziałem, co robić. Ale to nie prawda. Po prostu postanowiłem zagrać z nim w tę grę i udałem, że nic nie zauważyłem, nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Rozumiałem go. Tę złość, samotność, smutek, frustrację malujące się w tych bliznach i wiedziałem, że znienawidzi mnie, jeżeli komuś o tym powiem. Ja bym go znienawidził, gdyby zauważył je u mnie i komuś o nich powiedział.

Udałem więc, że ich nie widzę. Uśmiechnąłem się, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby ten moment nie wystarczył mi na zobaczenie o tyle więcej tego chłopaka niż dane było komukolwiek innemu.

Jego oczy spotkały moje. Zatrzymały się tam na ułamek sekundy, po czym znów zajaśniały. Nie zauważył. Zrelaksował się, jego ramiona opadły z ulgą.

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia wstał i odszedł, jakby nic się nie stało.

 

 

A jednak coś się zdarzyło, może nie było to dużo, ale dla mnie znaczyło to wiele. To, z czym musiał walczyć w swoim życiu, które do tej pory uważałem za idealne. Teraz wiedziałem, co było nie tak i przez to nie potrafiłem przestać o tym myśleć. Nie były to same blizny. To jego ręce błagające o pomoc, coś o co on sam nigdy by nie poprosił. A ja udałem, że nie słyszę jego krzyków.

Teraz żałuję, że nie usłuchałem.

 

 

Ja zauważyłam zmianę wcześniej, ale na razie, zacznijmy od drugiego listopada. To wygląda na dobry dzień do opisania tego. Wtedy zauważyli to jego przyjaciele. Może „to", to za duże powiedziane, lecz na pewno zauważyli coś.

Ale dlaczego to ja byłem pierwszym, który coś zauważył? Dlaczego nie byli to jego najbliżsi? To pytanie zadaję sobie do dzisiaj.

Wróćmy jednak do drugiego listopada.

\- No, więc kto to jest? - Clarisse dźgnęła żartobliwie Will'a palcem w bok. Chłopak podskoczył lekko. Jego oczy były zamglone, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że znajduje się w klasie.

\- Co? - wydukał zdezorientowany, mrugając lekko.

\- Zakładam, że twoje nieprzytomne spojrzenie ma związek jakąś dziewczyną. No, więc która to?

Will uśmiechnął się lekko, nawet trochę zarumienił. Uśmiech był ewidentnie zakłopotany i Clarisse nie przestała go o to piłować, dopóki do klasy nie wszedł nauczyciel.

Ale to zamglone spojrzenie nie znikło z jego twarzy, a ja wiedziałem, że cokolwiek go rozpraszało, nie zniknęło. I nie była to dziewczyna.

Nie widziałem, co to było, ale otworzyłem mój zeszyt i podczas gdy udawałem, że czytam, mój umysł kręcił się wśród różnych możliwych opcji.

Wreszcie, kiedy wszystkie stanęły w miejscu, kazałem sobie się uspokoić. Will nie jest nawet twoim przyjacielem! Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować!

Nigdy nie zapytałem, co to było . Teraz tego żałuję.

 

 

Will opadł na swoje miejsce. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego otwarcie zza swoich książek, czekając aż zacznie swoje żarty i dokuczanie. Ale on siedział cicho. Gapił się na swoją ławkę, a ja pomyślałem, że może jego oczy są jaśniejsze niż normalnie. Ale nie od tego błysku, co zazwyczaj. Zdawały się raczej zimniejsze. 

Przez cały dzień nie uśmiechnął się ani razu. Siedział tylko bezczynnie przy swojej ławce, bazgrząc coś na kartkach zeszytu. Nauczyciel nie zwrócił mu uwagi. Jego brązowe oczy mijały chłopca, jakby był niewidzialny.

Clarisse zaczepiała go kilka razy i szeptała mu żarty do ucha, ale Will nie rozweselił się ani na chwilę. Kiwał tylko uprzejmie głową, ale nic nie mówił. Wrócił do swojego zeszytu, a Clarisse dała mu w końcu spokój.

 

 

Nigdy nie zapomnę tej daty. To właśnie ona jest najważniejsza w całej tej historii. Ale specjalnie nie pominąłem tych wcześniejszych dni. Nawet nie dlatego, że chcę, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że ja wiedziałem wcześniej, ale dlatego, że Will zasługiwał – zasługuje – na coś lepszego od tego. Od tego, co wszyscy inni będą o nim pamiętać. Od tych kłamstw rozpowiadanych później, spowodowanych niewiedzą. Will zasługuje tylko na prawdę o nim, nie kłamstwa.

A data... to był trzynasty grudnia, kiedy weszliśmy do klasy, wszyscy wokoło mnie rozmawiali o przerwie świątecznej, podekscytowani.

Nauczyciela jeszcze nie było, a krzesło Will'a było puste. Zawsze przychodził do szkoły wcześniej, żeby być przed nauczycielem i móc wykorzystać jak najwięcej czasu. Myślę, że wszyscy czekaliśmy tego dnia na Will'a. Czekaliśmy na niego. Na to jak wbiegnie z hukiem przez drzwi. Może nie oczekiwaliśmy, że będzie taki jak dawniej, ale mieliśmy nadzieję.

Drzwi pozostały zamknięte, dopóki nie przyszedł nauczyciel.

Ten nauczyciel zawsze zdawał się nie lubić Will'a. Często na niego krzyczał i upominał go, a ja nie mogłem zrozumieć, jak ktoś może nienawidzić Will'a. Nie czuć choćby najmniejszego respektu lub podziwu w jego kierunku.

Ale kiedy wszedł tego dnia do klasy, zdaliśmy sobie wszyscy sprawę, że musiał go jednak lubić. Gdzieś głęboko w sobie, naprawdę go lubił. Ponieważ wyglądał na o sto lat starszego, kiedy wsunął się do pokoju i wypowiedział te straszne słowa.

\- Klaso, obawiam się, że mam do przekazania złą wiadomość dla was wszystkich.

Zdenerwowane szepty wypełniły klasę, ale prawie natychmiast wszyscy umilkli pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Nie było ono wściekłe, lecz pełne głębokiego smutku i żałoby.

\- Wczorajszego wieczoru wspaniały student tej klasy odebrał sobie życie. Will był wspaniałym chłopcem...

Wszystko dookoła mnie zniknęło. Złapałem się z całej siły za brzeg mojej ławki. Potrzebowałem czegoś solidnego, co przytrzyma mnie w tym świecie i obroni przed osunięciem się w ciemność. Drewno zdawało się wymykać spod moich palców, nie pozwalając mi utrzymać się prosto.

\- Napisał listy pożegnalne do kilku osób z tej klasy. - Nawet nauczyciel wyglądał, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał się od łez. Wielu uczniów wybuchnęło łzami, kiedy w końcu zrozumieli, co się stało. - Wymienił w jednym z nich Clarisse la Rue, mówiąc jej do widzenia... i napisał do chłopca siedzącego z tyłu klasy, mówiąc „dziękuję", niestety nie wspomina za co...

Poczułem się, jakbym tonął. Byłem jedyną osobą w tej klasie, która siedziała w ostatnim rzędzie."Dziękuję". I wtedy zrozumiałem, że on wiedział, że zauważyłem jego blizny. I dziękował mi za dotrzymanie tajemnicy. Za nie usłuchanie jego cichej prośby o pomoc.

Teraz tego żałuję.


End file.
